Possibilities
by Koolaidkiller
Summary: First fic! Mordecai and Rigby have been best friends for years. What happens when one of them develops feelings more than just friendship? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hello people! This is my first morby fanfic so please no flames and sorry its short, I will try to make the chapters longer and better as time goes on. **

**WARNING: has yaoi/boy x boy. Don't like don't read. Rating is T but might go up later. Enjoy!**

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby were sitting on the couch, playing video games like they usually do. Mordecai, being the better of the two at games, was beating His best friend like he always does.

"OOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!" he cheered when the games was over. "Aw what?! Dude this game controller's busted." Rigby threw the controller on the ground like a five year old.

"Whatever dude, you're just jealous that I'm better than you at Strong Johns. *yawn* Well, I'm going to bed. Gotta get some sleep before my date with Margaret tomorrow. You comin'?" 'Oh yeah, he's got a date with _her._..' thought Rigby.

"Yeah yeah, I'll be there in a second." "Ok." Mordecai then climbed up the stairs and went to his and Rigby's bedroom.

As soon as he heard the door to his and Mordecai's room, Rigby wondered why he lost the game. 'I usually suck at video games, (even though I won't admit it...) but this time I did really bad... Mordecai was distracting me... He looked nice with the tv silhouetting him... I wonder if he knows that I l-love him...'

He stopped his thinking and went upstairs. When he got to his and Mordecai's room, he immediately flopped down on his trampoline, not even bothering to say goodnight to his roommate.

Just as he was falling asleep, he heard Mordecai say "Man, I can't wait for my date. It's gonna be sweet! I bet she'll look so ho-" Mordecai was cut off by Rigby saying "UGH! Margaret this, Margaret that, j-just shut up Mordecai... I don't wanna hear about that stupid red robin."

Mordecai was in shock. But that was quickly replaced with anger. "Dude what's your problem? Do _not_ talk about her like that. Can't you just be happy for me? I finally got a date with Margaret!"

Rigby got stood up from his bed. "Mordecai. I. Don't. Care. About. Margaret." Rigby was really mad by then. He was fed up with Mordecai always talking about her around him.

"Rigby! What's wrong with you? You know what? Just stay away from me. I'll sleep on the couch." He was obviously to tired to fight anymore. He grabbed his blanket and pillow and stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

Rigby was left alone. His anger turned into sadness when he realized he had hurt his best friend. He started to cry and curl up in a ball by his trampoline. "Stupid Mordecai... Why can't he see that I l-love him? But instead he likes Margaret, that stupid slut. She doesn't deserve Mordecai, she'd just break his heart..." After twenty minutes of crying, Rigby fell asleep where he was.


	2. Chapter 2

**note: has light swearing. :P**

* * *

The next day, Mordecai woke up on the couch. The first thought that came to his head was the fight he and Rigby had the night before. 'Hmm. Maybe I was too hard on him, he looked pretty upset. But he did insult Margaret... I know! I'll just go see if he's up yet. Then I'll say sorry.' He got up, walked up the stairs, and pushed open the door. What he saw then was the saddest thing ever. There was Rigby, curled up in the corner by his trampoline, with wet fur on his face.

'Did I really say something /that/ bad? Poor Riggs.' Mordecai walked over, knelt next to his best bro's trampoline, and put a hand (or wing) on his shoulder. Rigby, being a very light sleeper, woke up to his friend's touch. He looked up to see Mordecai looking at him with sadness in his eyes.

Rigby just turned away and shrugged his hand off. With a slightly strained voice he said "what do you want Mordecai? I thought you told me to stay away from you." Mordecai was thoughtful for a moment. "No dude. If you stayed away from me, my life would be boring. Even if I was dating Margaret, my life would still suck if you weren't in it. I'm sorry Rigby."

Rigby sat up face to face with Mordecai. 'He looks so helpless and innocent like this...' mused Mordecai. What he did next surprised even himself. He grasped Rigby's still wet face, and leaned in close to his face to kiss him. With only centimeters between the two, Rigby closed the gap with his own lips. Neither of them had ever felt anything like _this_ before in their lives.

Hours, minutes, seconds; Nothing mattered to the two anymore except the feeling of each-other's heat and lips. Rigby was the first to pull away after about 30 seconds. He saw that Mordecai was blushing madly and had a small smile on his face.

"So... What does this mean? What about Margaret? Your date?" Rigby was confused. Mordecai thought for a moment. He then came up with an answer. "Dude, screw Margaret and the date. And this means I love you Rigby."

Rigby was shocked. His mouth was wide open, as we're his eyes. "R-really? Mordecai this better not be some lame prank." Mordecai just laughed. "Dude, if this was a prank, I'd be video taping it." Rigby felt like he was going to cry tears of joy.

"So, you really do l-love me?" "Yeah Rigby. I really do love you." He then hugged Rigby really tight. His best friend hugged him back, nestled his head in the crook of his neck and said "I love you too, Mordecai. You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that."

Both guys were the happiest they've ever been. Then Mordecai realized something of great importance. He stopped hugging and turned to Rigby, who had a large smile on his face and a tint of pink in his cheeks. 'He's so cute like that...'

He took a deep breath, and said with a completely emotionless face "so, Rigby... Does this make us... You know..." He was really embarrassed; he turned away from his best friend so he could try to hide his growing blush. Rigby was confused yet again. "Make us what?"

Mordecai swallowed and took another deep breath. He turned back to face Rigby and quietly said "g-gay..." The response he received was unexpected. Rigby wrapped his arms around Mordecai's chest and whispered in his ear "yeah... I guess it does... But that doesn't change anything, does it?"

Mordecai stayed silent. He really did love Rigby, but he didn't like the idea of being gay. Rigby on the other hand, was at peace with it. "Mordecai? It doesn't matter who you love, as long as you love them. I will always love you for you. But...This doesn't change anything, right Mordecai?"

Mordecai nodded his head and said no. "Ah good. So, now what?" He was met with a quick answer: "we should kiss." Rigby immediately complied, putting his lips to Mordecai's beak in a passionate exchange.

After a minute, they broke apart with smiles on their faces. "Come on dude, lets go get some breakfast." It was then that Rigby noticed his stomach had been growling the whole time. "Heh heh, guess you're right."

Mordecai stood up and held out his hand so Rigby could use it to pull himself up. But when he took it he didn't let go. Rigby liked how soft his friend's feathers were. He stroked the back of his hand with his thumb as they walked down the stairs. But they had to break apart when they saw Benson standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

He was really pissed. "MORDECAI! RIGBY! DO YOU SLACKERS KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS!?" The two looked at each other and said simultaneously "no." Benson was even more pissed off then he was before (if that was even possible XD).

"IT'S TWO IN THE AFTERNOON! WORK STARTED FOUR HOURS AGO! I WAS GOING TO GIVE YOU THE DAY OFF ON FRIDAY, BUT YOU SLACKERS CAN SAY GOODBYE TO THAT BECAUSE YOU ARE GOING TO DO ALL THE WORK YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED THEN! NOW GET TO WORK OR YOU'RE FIRED!"

He stormed off, leaving Mordecai and Rigby alone. "AGHHH I don't wanna work todaaaaay! Man this sucks." complained Rigby. "I know dude. but if we finish our work really fast, maybe we can still get that day off he never told us about. Come on let's just eat and go." said Mordecai.

"Ugh. Ok." The two best friends then ate breakfast and hurried off to work (well, not hurried but... U no what I mean). Benson gave them their list of jobs for the day and they finished in record time. As they were walking to the house, a thought crossed Rigby's mind.

"Hey Mordecai, what do you want to do if we get our day off?" Mordecai thought about this for a moment. Then he said "I don't know dude. Play video games, or something. Why?"

"No reason." They continued their walk in silence. When they opened the door, they were met with the happy cheering of Pops. "Well hello gentlemen. How are you this fine evening?" Rigby noticed that behind Pops was the most wonderful smell wafting from the oven. "Hey Pops, We're fine. What'cha making?"

"Oh, well I'm just baking one of my famous pies. Would you two like a slice when it's done?" Mordecai looked over at Rigby, who was already drooling just over the thought of eating that pie. "Awww yeahh! Pops' pies are the best!" Pops beamed at this compliment. "Well thank you Mordecai! I'll be sure to make this one extra special for you then! I will let you know when it's done so you can partake of my pie. Until then, tata!" The two then left after saying "Later Pops."

Rigby jumped up on the couch and grabbed his controller while Mordecai set up their game system "alright dude, what do you wanna play? Alley fight dudes or strong johns?" "ALLEY FIGHT DUDES WOOO!" Mordecai laughed a little as he put in the game. Rigby noticed this and said "what?"

Mordecai walked over to him and put an arm around his friend's shoulder. He replied with a smile "you're so cute when you're excited." Rigby blushed and kissed Mordecai on the cheek. "Thanks. Now lets plaaaaay!" "Hmm. Hmm. Alright dude."

They continued to play video games for a while. Near the end of the day, Benson walked in and told them he wanted to see them in his office. Rigby paused the game and followed Mordecai to their bosses office. "Sit down guys, I have some good news." said Benson calmly.

The two co-workers sat in some chairs that were there and looked at their boss. This was one of the few times Mordecai and Rigby hadn't seen Benson angry. "Alright, about that day off on Friday. Since you two actually finished and didn't cause any explosions, I've decided you can have the day off."

Mordo and Riggs hi-5'd and yelled "OHHHH!" until a certain park manager stopped them. "But on one condition. You two have to do all of your jobs like that for the rest of the week or else no day off. Got it?" "DEAL!" yelled Rigby. He hi-5'd Mordecai again and ran out of Benson's office. It was getting late, so they decided to go to bed.

"Hmm. Hmm. I told you if we did our work right he'd let us have the day off! I told you!" teased Mordecai. "Whatever man, I never disagreed. *yawn* I'm going to sleep. G'nite." Rigby got up on his trampoline and crawled under the pile of dirty clothes. /'Hmm... Since me and Rigby are kind of a thing now, could he sleep with me in my bed without it being weird? I don't know...'/ thought Mordecai.

"H-hey Rigby... Can you sleep in m-my bed? With me? I mean, I-if you want to..." Rigby poked his head out from the clothes to look at Mordecai. He was fumbling with his hands and had blush growing on his face. Rigby smirked and walked over to his best bro's bed.

"Mordecai, sometimes you're just too cute." He climbed into the bed and snuggled up close to Mordecai and wrapped his arms around him. Mordecai put his arms around Rigby and gently kissed him on the lips. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, but in reality only lasted about a minute before they had to break apart for air.

They both had large smiles on their faces and a light blush on their cheeks. They both lied down in Mordecai's bed with their arms around each other. As Mordecai was drifting off, a wonderful thought crossed his mind. 'I know what to do on our day off! I'll take Rigby out on a date! But where to... Hmm.' He decided to figure out the rest in the morning before falling asleep.


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

Hello people! this is just a note... I will not be able to update for a while... a month at the most... my dumba$$ phone deleted half of the next chapter and i forgot how it started... so yeah bye!


	4. ANOTHER NOTE IM SORRY

OK... another note! So it is going to be A LOT longer before i post the new chapter. About half of it is finished, but I got my phone taken away. oh the joy T.T k im done now baii


	5. Chapter 3

The next day (Thursday)

Rigby woke up the next day with his arms still around Mordecai. He looked at him as the other slept, and thought to himself, 'he looks so peaceful in his sleep...' Rigby smiled to himself and placed his head on Mordecai's feathery chest. The avian noticed this subtle movement in his sleep and held the source of warmth closer, smiling slightly.

Mordecai woke up about 5 minutes later and noticed who he was holding. He gently kissed Rigby on his furry head, and sat up slightly. Rigby looked up at him with half-lidded eyes, sat up, and said, "good morning." Mordecai said the same and sat up all the way with Rigby still in his arms.

"You wanna go get some breakfast dude?" asked Mordecai. Rigby yawned and said a small 'yeah'. The other smiled and leaned in to kiss the small raccoon. They stayed connected before Rigby moved away and stood up, stretching his back and legs. Mordecai did the same as they both walked out of the room to the kitchen. They fixed a quick breakfast of cereal with no bowls or spoons and headed outside before Benson exploded on them.

Their boss gave them their jobs and all members of the park left to do them. Mordecai and Rigby were unlucky enough to get stuck with the snack bar. "Ughhhh Mordecaiiiii I don't wanna do thiiis!" complained Rigby. Mordecai put a hand on the distraught raccoon's head and messed up his hair as he said, "I know dude, but we have to. Lets just get this over with."

Rigby said a bored 'fine' and they continued their walk to the dreaded snack bar of doom. They made it after a while and worked chatted for about an hour before Rigby came up with a suggestion. "Dude, lets take a break and go get some coffees at the coffee shop. I'm bored."

Mordecai considered this idea for moment before he remembered a crucial piece of information. "Dude I can't go in there! Margaret will see me and get all mad that i skipped out on our date!" Rigby groaned in boredom and frustration as he came up with a solution to this problem.

"Well, I'm not the one who did all that. I'll go in and get our coffees and you'll stay here and cover me." Mordecai thought that plan over for a moment before he said, "Yeah ok fine. But if she asks about me... Just, say I couldn't make it because I got held up at work." Rigby then kissed Mordecai on his cheek and walked away saying "I'll be back soon."

At the coffee shop

As soon as Rigby made it to the coffee shop he sat down at his usual seat and shouted, "Hey Margaret! the usuals over here!" When the robin heard that oh-so familliar voice sje immediatley fumed. Some time later, she brought the two coffees over to Mordecai and Rigby's usual place. But when she saw the raccoon amd no avian, she was confused.

As Margaret put down the order, she said, "Hey Rigby, wheres Mordecai?" For a second, he thought about saying what Mordecai told him to. But it was only for a second. Rigby was going to have fun with this.

"Oh, well he's still at the park. He wanted me to bring him his coffee." "Why couldn't he just come get it himself?" Margaret already knew the answer, but being her, she didn't want to accept it just yet. And for once in his life, Rigby was going to be honest, if only just this one time.

He then said, "He didn't want to see you." Margaret was honestly in shock. If she had been holding something, it would've fallen to the ground and exploded. Rigby picked up his and Mordecai's coffees and left the coffee shop with the smug grin still on his face.

Back at the park

Mordecai was still thinking about where he would take Rigby on their day off when he saw Thomas walking by. The avian then got a great idea. Mordecai called the goat over as more and more wonderful ideas came to him. Thomas made it to where the other was standing and said, "What's up Mordecai?"

Mordecai thought Thomas would be understanding of his and Rigby's 'situation', so he told him about the two dating and his plans for the first date. As it turns out, Thomas was cool with that and offered to help with whatever he needed. The two conversed plans for a while but stopped when the goat saw a certain raccoon in the distance. He then said bye to Mordecai and walked away. Rigby walked up to the snack shop and handed Mordecai his coffee. They finished thier shift some hours later and walked home to play video games with snacks before going to bed.


End file.
